1. The Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to systems, devices, and methods for measuring under foot load profiles. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems, devices, and methods for monitoring an under foot load profile of a patient during a period of partial weight bearing (PWB).
2. The Relevant Technology
Bone fractures, or broken bones, may be caused by direct or indirect forces to a bone, or as a result of certain medical conditions, such as osteoporosis. Falls, sports injuries, and motor vehicle accidents are common causes of fractures. Fractures can be very painful, can take significant time to heal, and can result in significant costs.
For instance, the tibia, which is the most commonly broken long bone in the body, typically requires between about ten weeks and about ten months to heal completely. By some estimates, the number and severity of complications associated with tibial fractures results in an annual direct cost for the United States of about $1.2 billion USD. When indirect costs such as lost wages are factored, in the long rehabilitation period for tibial fracture patients results in an estimated annual indirect cost of about $95 billion USD.
The mechanical environment experienced by the recovering bone is a major factor in fracture healing rate. In an attempt to produce an optimal mechanical environment that promotes bone healing while reducing risk of complications, clinicians routinely prescribe PWB during fracture rehabilitation. For example, PWB is commonly prescribed during rehabilitation of hip and lower extremity injuries, such as fractures to hips, femurs, tibias, ankles, calcanei, metatarsals, and the like.
The PWB prescription for a patient varies based on the type and extent of the injury and on the discretion of the clinician. Unfortunately, little data has been collected to support a conclusion that PWB prescriptions are effective at either promoting fracture healing or reducing the risk of complications. Additionally, the patients' tendencies or abilities to comply with the PWB prescription for the entire duration between follow-up visits are unknown. Therefore, clinicians and researchers would greatly benefit from a load monitoring device that can continually track the PWB behavior of a patient between follow-up visits. As follow-up visits may be scheduled one day, a week, or even two-weeks apart, clinicians and researches would greatly benefit from a robust monitoring device capable of tracking the PWB behavior even over extended periods of time.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.